The present proposal for acquisition of a 300-MHz nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer is being submitted in response to the Biomedical Research Support (BRS) Shared Instrumentation Grant (SIG) announcement of the Division of Research Resources (DRR). The 300-MHz instrument is to be shared by PHS-supported biomedical investigators at the Hormel Institute, University of Minnesota, Austin, MN at the Mayo Medical School, Mayo Clinic and Foundation, Rochester, MN. Both institutions are premier basic research centers and both have a high concentration of PHS-supported biomedical researchers. The geographical proximity of the two institutions (35 miles), their relative isolation in rural Southeastern Minnesota, and their complementing research programs have established a tradition of fruitful collaborations. The proposed state-of-the-art 300-MHz NMR spectrometer is intended to replace two obsolete 80-MHz instruments. An organization plan is submitted for the management, operation, and continuing maintenance of the proposed 300-MHz NMR facility which will ensure eight major users instrument access on a shared- use basis. Specific research projects include: Biophysical studies on lysophospholipid and cholesterol mediated regulation of membrane function that relate to cytotoxicity, endocytosis, cellular internalization and lipoprotein/cell interaction (Baumann); phospholipid/non-phospholipid interactions in surfaces which regulate interfacial enzymatic processes (Brockman); glycosphingolipid organization and dynamics in membranes and their effect on transfer protein-assisted glycolipid movement between membrane surfaces (Brown); studies of the biophysical properties of synthetic and cleaved peptides from chick and bovine calcium- binding protein (R. Kumar); structural studies on ionophore A23187- metal ion complexes and mitochondria-derived phospholipase A2 inhibitors Pfeiffer); structure-luminescence correlations in proteins and characterization of products from site specific mutagenesis of ribonuclease T1 (Prendergast); structure, function and mechanism of action of the glycoprotein hormones with focus on gonadotropins (Ryan); and studies on N-acylated glycerophospholipids and their degradation products with membrane modifying properties (Schmid). Acquisition of a 300-MHz NMr will acknowledge the technological advances in instrument development and will foster excellence in basic biomedical research at both institutions.